


illicit affairs

by nonstandardx



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Sex, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonstandardx/pseuds/nonstandardx
Summary: [Day 5 - Temptations]In a relationship with Chikage defined by liquor bottles, drunk train rides, and smoking on their balcony, Itaru finds himself tempted by something more than their one-night stands.As usual, no one knows what Chikage makes of this.A friends with benefits Chikaita au.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60
Collections: ChikaIta Week 2020





	illicit affairs

**Author's Note:**

> yay this fanfic was supposed to be a separate thing but i decided to publish it during ChikaIta Week 2020! This is for Day 5 - Temptations :>
> 
> thank you taylor swift and all time low for serving as song inspo while i wrote my first fic in 2 years lmaoo
> 
> heavily inspired by illicit affairs, august (lmao), and last young renegade!!
> 
> i hope that you enjoy reading this as much as i had fun writing it!

They’re in the usual bar, surrounded by their bosses and colleagues. It’s the one time Itaru tolerates going out because it’s with Chikage and for some reason he finds himself caring a bit more than he usually does. Maybe because he and Chikage are both fakers hiding behind masks that they put on to get shit done. They know how to put on practiced smiles, how to make people like you but keep them at a distance before they get disappointed. Or maybe Itaru’s just projecting. All he knows is that Chikage is one sketchy guy and he’s keeping a secret underneath his steel glasses. 

“Why do we do this?” Chikage questions, before taking a shot of sake. “I know that you don’t like office parties.”

Itaru knows that, knows that this is still conforming to what society expects, but these times, the moments he spends with Chikage are actually fun ( _yes he’s admitting this, probably the booze talking, making his thoughts flow faster, making him more honest than he’d like to be_ ). He likes that Chikage can see through him and talk shit with him like he cares.

“As long as you’re there, it’s fine with me.” Itaru smirks, as he holds up his shot glass as a challenge. “Let’s see who can actually hold their liquor. I don’t want to think anymore.”

Chikage laughs, and it makes Itaru’s fragile heart jump. He has to be careful not to let it break into a million pieces. Although, it’s great whenever he can make Chikage burst into laughter, considering how a cold smile is his default expression.

“You do realize that I’ll be taking care of you after this, you lightweight.”

“Nice. I don’t have to put in any effort getting home. Carry me later, okay?” 

* * *

They’re on the train back to the dorm and Itaru is _drunk_. He’s leaning on Chikage, not sure if he could walk in a straight line, or even stand properly. Fridays are like that. It’s the end of the working week and all the salarymen go out to drink after hours of fixing spreadsheets, kissing ass to their bosses, meetings about charts that go nowhere. It’s that magical moment of the night before the hangover, when everything is bright and sparkly like those idol gachas he loves to play. He has no expectations to live up to, no burden of pretending like he’s got his shit together. Just him and his senpai. Itaru looks up at the man he’s cuddling and laughs. People glance at who the fuck is causing this much noise. Itaru finds himself cackling harder, not giving a shit about who he's pissing off.

“Hey. Not so loud.” Chikage shushes him, pushing up the glasses on his face. He glares at the onlookers and they avert their eyes. 

“Can’t believe you have to haul my ass home to the dorm, _senpai_.” Itaru draws out the honorific, his tone laidback and teasing. He looks down and repeatedly pokes Chikage’s arm, like a child does to their older sibling when they want to play.

“This happens because you can’t hold your alcohol for shit.” Chikage sighs. “And stop poking me, you’re acting like a kid.”

In the haziness filling Itaru’s mind, something about what Chikage said coldly stabs him. He doesn’t want to grow up, couldn’t he see that? He just wanted to turn back into a kid where he could ( _theoretically not actually because that wasn't productive_ ) play and not care about social interactions and fake smiles - 

A droning chime from Itaru’s phone breaks his line of thought. He groans and fiddles around in his pocket for his phone but his clumsy fingers lead to it falling out on the train ground. 

“Senpai!” Itaru whines, tugging on his friend’s sleeve. “Pick it up!”

Chikage massages his forehead and shoots Itaru a glare. “It’s like this every Friday.” He leans down to pick up Itaru’s most prized possession.

“Thank you!” 

Itaru snatches his phone from Itaru’s hands and presses down on the home button to open it. Mmm, his SP got refilled so he could continue playing that new rhythm game that he’s been wanting to try out. He leans on Chikage’s warm shoulder and starts tapping to his heart’s content.

 _Fuck adulthood_.

* * *

They’re in their dorm back in Mankai and Itaru’s flung on soft sheets, tie loose and collar unbuttoned, and he’s looking at Chikage cloaked in the most comforting blur. He feels blood rise to his cheeks and he’s sure he looks like he probably has a sunburn but he likes to pretend that Chikage’s eyes hold some kind of light in there and he’s not a soulless prick. He imagines that Chikage looks at him and only him like he’s _special_. It’s not anything like that though, it’s probably something he just uses to let off steam.

He feels a hand brush through the bangs stuck to his forehead and he leans into the touch, wanting, craving the attention that he gets once a week. _It’s just sex_ , he shouldn’t think of it as making love. 

“Senpai,” he finds the word escape his mouth, whispering into the air. He reaches out his hand and finds it caressing Chikage’s face. “ _Fuck me_.”

“Are you sure about this?” His friend-slash-fuck buddy-slash-whoever always asks before they go this far and what can he say, consent is sexy. Itaru may be wasted but he’s still got enough to last the night.

He forgets about talking and captures Chikage’s lips on his own.

* * *

They’re on Itaru’s bed, clothes on the floor, their legs tangled in crumpled sheets. Itaru runs a hand through his messed up hair and tries to catch his breath. 

Itaru’s surroundings are still spinning like he’s on one of those teacup rides in USJ and he focuses on Chikage to get a sense of stability. Their eyes meet and Itaru finds himself looking at his friend’s flushed figure, illuminated by the moonlight passing through the window of their room. Chikage, that _fucker,_ always knows what he’s doing so what they do is always fantastic and it leaves him satisfied but not content. One glance at those lips he’s bitten through and Itaru knows he’s completely and utterly screwed. Itaru sees the bruised marks he’s left on Chikage’s neck and is left shaking by the thought that he wants to own him.

He doesn’t want fucking, he wants intimacy. He wants to see Chikage leave in a turtleneck, knowing that he’s left those marks. They’re still hiding, but they’re hiding together. Itaru sighs. Clearly, this affair has gone beyond what they’ve initially gone for.

It started in bathrooms, then parking lots, then gaudy love motels, and now, the troupe dormitory. Everywhere he goes, he sees the green-haired man and if his heart breaks, he might find himself leaving.

Where did this come from? How did his imagination get this far? He’s supposed to be indifferent, uncaring. An ice-cold aloof prince, like what his colleagues whisper among themselves when they think he can’t hear them. Itaru can't deal with this right now while Chikage's in the room. He needs some air, he’s craving the sharp taste of nicotine.

The afterglow turns to bitterness and Itaru forces himself out of bed.

“I’m going to smoke.” Itaru snaps, dressing up in his discarded clothes, making sure he gets his own and not Chikage’s like what happened the last time. He gets the cigs and lighter he keeps hidden in a nearby drawer. He doesn’t look back to see how Chikage reacts.

He doesn’t want to know.

* * *

They’re on the balcony, yes, _they_ , because Chikage showed up as soon as Itaru lit up his cig. Itaru was so shocked he started coughing like the first time he tried smoking at a shitty college party. Chikage chuckles and Itaru rolls his eyes. He hands Chikage a cig and his lighter.

“Go wild, Senpai.” Itaru takes a drag and stares at the puff of smoke he exhales.

“You know our Director hates it when we do this, right?” Chikage says as he lights his own cigarette. “But we do it anyway.”

 _Like how I want you to stop looking at me like I know nothing_. Itaru bites down the retort. Nothing will come of it. Instead, he tries to turn the hollowness in his ribs into one of his sarcastic quips.

“Everyone’s got their own vices. You know I’ve got too many to count. And God knows what you do when you leave me in the morning.”

For once, Chikage actually looks sheepish, eyes on the ground. He takes a drag of his cigarette and stares ahead at their view of the city. A barrage of neon reds and yellows so bright you can’t see the stars. 

“It’s not what you think it means, Chigasaki.” He says in that exasperated tone, like he’s talking down to a child and Itaru hates it. Despite everything, he’s not stupid. He knows that Chikage sneaks out when he thinks that Itaru’s asleep and when he returns, he notices barely-there marks covered up by concealer. Red stains line his collar, like some kind of ill-fitting necklace. 

“Look, I don’t give a shit about what you do when I’m not around,” Lies, he totally does. “But I just want some respect even if I’m some kid for you to mess around with.”

“Chigasaki, what are you trying to say?”

“I don’t know, maybe I’m still drunk on that sake and I’m running my mouth again.” 

Itaru knows he sounds like the kid he actually is but never got be, but it felt intoxicating to claw back at Chikage. Like he actually has the upper hand.

Chikage doesn’t respond to his taunt. Instead, he drops his barely used cigarette and extinguishes the flame with a stomp of his shoe. He sighs and walks back inside, leaving Itaru to reflect on his sudden outburst. Well, at least he finally said it. 

_It’s not like Chikage would be there in the morning._

* * *

Itaru’s in his bed and the sun is shining through his window. It’s giving him a headache. He groans, reaches out to grab a pillow to cover his head, and grasps something warm and definitely not a pillow.

“Huh?” Itaru blinks through the sunlight and as his eyes adjust he’s greeted by a surprise.

Chikage, eyes shut, arms grasping one of his pillows, is lying down beside him. For once, it’s not an empty space leaving him to regret their one-night stands. Itaru freezes, not knowing what to make of this. What angle is Chikage actually pushing for?

Chikage’s eyelashes flutter open and Itaru tries to fix his eyes into a glare. He turns to face away from his friend, not wanting to give his happiness away. He still hasn’t forgotten about their _spat_ the night before. 

“Chigasaki.” A whisper’s breath ghosting on his neck. Itaru tries not to shudder, how can one guy’s morning voice be so incredibly hot? Some people are just unfair. “About last night, I’m sorry.”

Once again, Itaru lets his defenses down and he knows he’s weak so he turns towards Chikage. He lets his finger trace the outline of Chikage’s face. His touch has the end of the fringe, the quirk at the corners of his smile, memorized. 

“Ah, you know me. I don’t hold grudges.” Chikage raises an eyebrow. Itaru laughs. “When it comes to you, at least.”

Itaru doesn’t know what they are and what they will be. For all the shit they say about this being casual, he knows that at least this time, they’re probably more than that. For once, Chikage stays and listens and gives him the intimacy (disgusting) he craves. His brain must be yelling at him for how weak he is right now.

Maybe Itaru’s a little bit in love and he’s gone soft. He doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to say those three little words because he’s still trying to deal with his stupid feelings and Chikage’s got his own baggage and late nights but for now, this is enough.


End file.
